


look at me, love me

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin, forever alone, meets someone strange in the checkout line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> 1.6k, romance/fluff, vampire!au

“Paper or plastic, ma’am?” Jongin asks blandly, too tired to paste on a fake smile. It’s mid-afternoon, and it’s five hours into his shift at the grocery store. He just wants to go home and curl up in his bed for the rest of the day, not continuously scan items and stuff them into bags. The daylight makes him moody as it is, and he wouldn’t deal with it if it weren’t for the lack of night jobs.

The middle-aged woman with the smokers cough answers him in a rough voice, a snap to her tone, but Jongin pays it no mind, stuffing her items into plastic bags without care. He feels a headache coming on with the heady scent of smoke clinging to her clothes and the sour note of alcohol in her bloodstream. Any longer and it’s bound to ruin his appetite for the night. Trying to hide his grimace, Jongin hurries to hand her the bags and receipt.

“Have a good night,” he greets, not looking up as he starts to scan the next customer’s items.

Jongin would’ve never imagined he’d be in this situation five hundred years ago. Back then, vampires ruled over humans, and Jongin’s family was at the head of it. They lived in the grandest of estates, and Jongin never had to rely on his own work to feed himself and had servants to bid to his every need. But, unexpectedly, a phenomenon swept the vampire race, especially the rich purebloods. An unknown disease killed them off slowly one-by-one over the last two centuries, and in the early 1900s, their monarchy over the world crumbled. Vampires became a hated race, and the humans were able to fight back, forcing all vampires into hiding. Nowadays, any vampire found was killed. But Jongin hardly hears about purebloods being found on the news. With more properties akin to a human’s - being able to eat normal food, no bright red eyes, etc. - they are able to hide more easily than the turned humans or the mixed. Newborns are almost always caught and killed anyways due to their insatiable hunger.

The only downside is that Jongin has to move a lot because he doesn’t age, meaning he has no friends. His mother is the sole member of his family he has left, and she’s always calling him up and urging him to marry and find a mate already, so he can calm her fear of not having an heir to carry on their dwindling line. But it’s hard when Jongin’s an anti-social introvert, something he became over the years of living alone. No one catches his eye when he’s purposely avoiding eye contact.

In the last few minutes of his shift, about thirty minutes before sunset, the amount of customers has dwindled down, and he’s about to just turn off the light at his cash register when someone sets items on his conveyer belt. Jongin stifles a sigh, asking how the customer is doing as he starts scanning and receiving no answer in return. It’s only when he’s halfway through the items that Jongin realizes a pattern.

Pomegranate juice, tomato juice, bloody mary mix, vodka, cherry sherbet…

He pauses and looks up just as he’s hit with a pungent sweet smell of a vampire mixed with the floral, natural scent of a pure human. It’s strong and hazes his brain for a moment as he stares at the shorter man standing on the other side of the register, pale-skinned and dressed in a black hoodie, jeans of the same shade, and sunglasses.

He’s wearing sunglasses inside.

Almost as if he feels that Jongin is analyzing him, the customer speaks up in a soft but firm voice. “Can you hurry up, please?”

Jongin’s mouth is watering at this point, but the stranger’s voice seems to snap him out of it. The pureblood vampire gulps and starts bagging the items. Such a strong smell can only come from a newborn, accented by how this guy is wearing sunglasses to obviously hide his eyes. But what really is causing Jongin to act so strangely is how _good_ he smells. He’s never wanted to sink his teeth into another vampire like this before.

What’s also confusing is how the customer is able to stand there, swiping his card, without wanting to attack every human in the store. Sure, the items he’s buying is a blatant attempt to curb his appetite, but those are usually things purebloods use to satiate their thirst for blood. It’s just strange to see such a fresh newborn acting like a normal human so smoothly.

Jongin’s palms are sweating as he rips the receipt from the machine, and he feels the random jitters beneath his skin. He hasn’t felt thirst like this in so long. He can feel the stare from the vampire, and Jongin wonders if he notices how his hand shakes as he hands the other man his receipt. He doubts that this newborn can detect that he’s a vampire as well, despite how composed he is.

“You’re one of the old ones, aren’t you?” the man suddenly says in that same deep, soft voice, causing Jongin to nearly drop the paper in surprise.

“O-Old ones?”

“Mm,” the stranger’s hand suddenly envelops his own, and then Jongin is being tugged forward until their faces are inches apart. Gulping, the older vampire looks around to see if anyone is watching, and the other man uses that chance to duck down and skim his nose along Jongin’s throat. “You smell so fucking good.”

Jongin has to swallow down a whimper and when the stranger pulls away, he swears he can see those crimson eyes glowing behind the lens of his sunglasses.

“Can I have you?” he asks, rendering Jongin speechless once more. “I’m asking you on a date,” he clarifies.

“Y-You don’t even know me!”

“Sure I do,” he dips his head to look at the cashier’s name tag, “Jongin.”

“I-I…” Jongin can’t even tell if this guy is serious. He’s never been on a date before, nor even been asked to one (despite his admittedly amazing looks).

“My name is Kyungsoo, if that’s what’s holding you back,” he says, leaning against the counter nonchalantly. “What time do you get off? We can go to my place.”

Clearing his throat, Jongin glances around before scowling and speaking in a hushed tone. “If you just want my blood, then grab your stuff and get out. I-I’m not gonna play games with you.” He damns his terrible social skills for his loss of confidence towards the end, but he definitely isn’t going to be a snack for some forward newborn. Jongin isn’t supposed to give out his blood willy-nilly anyways.

Kyungsoo purses his lips, and then he shrugs. “You’re cute. I’ll make you dinner, if you want. It can be a real date.”

Jongin just stares at him blankly. So it wasn’t going to be a real date from the beginning. He’s not even sure if he can trust this random stranger, and yet he finds himself saying, “Fine. I get off now.”

With a confident smile on his plump lips, showcasing just a slim view of his sharp canines. Kyungsoo grabs his bag of red items and stuffs his receipt into it. “I’ll meet you outside and take you to my place then,” he states with a grin before adjusting his sunglasses and heading out of the store. His stature is small, but the way he moves makes Jongin feel like he’s the smaller one.

He’s apprehensive as he clocks out, berating himself for saying yes. He blames Kyungsoo’s stupid sweet smell for dulling his judgement. As promised, when he walks out, there’s a pretty and sleek black mercedes parked by the curb, and Jongin tugs on the sleeves of his jacket, pulling them over his fists nervously as he approaches the vehicle. He isn’t nervous because of not trusting Kyungsoo - he’s nervous because this is his first date, ever. Never in his 567 years has he ever been on a single date. Dating wasn’t really a thing until the 20th century anyways.

Kyungsoo rolls down the passenger window and urges him inside. The interior is completely clean and black as well. Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo has always been like this or if he’s trying to pull off some vampire joke. The car also serves as a personal hell for Jongin, being filled with nothing but the other vampire’s delectable scent that has his throat burning instantly. He’s unsure he’ll make it out without biting Kyungsoo instead of the other way around.

Once he pulls out to the main road, the newborn takes off his sunglasses with a huff, and Jongin gets to see those startling bright maroon eyes, but Kyungsoo’s are uniquely wide, and he has long eyelashes. However, beneath his eyes are dark violet shadows, the sign of thirst. He still looks composed.

“How the hell are you able to walk around humans like that?” he asks, staring at Kyungsoo in wonder.

Another smile curves on the other man’s lips, and he glances over at Jongin while he’s driving. “I don’t know,” he shrugs. “I don’t even know who turned me. Brought some guy back to my place last week after drinking and woke up the next morning like this and alone. Obviously, I don’t want to hurt anyone, so I made up my mind to control myself. I am - or _was_ \- a dietician and private chef, so I’m used to curbing my wants when it comes to food.”

“Still...it’s unheard of…” Jongin mumbles back, staring at his lap. “And you smell so…” He instantly snaps his mouth shut at that, a shy blush making its way to his cheeks. He doesn’t look up, but he can feel Kyungsoo stare at him.

“You think I smell good?” There’s a teasing tone to the other’s voice. “The feeling’s mutual then.”

It’s to be expected, of course, that the second they step into Kyungsoo’s apartment is the moment the date is forgotten, and Jongin finds himself being okay with it when the shorter man pins him against the door once it’s shut.

**Author's Note:**

> terrible ending woOPS


End file.
